


Leaving her comfort zone

by Saku015



Series: Toukomaru Week 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Arc, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: For Komaru's happiness, Touko is willing to leave her comfort zone.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Toukomaru Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171253
Kudos: 22
Collections: tokomaru week 2021





	Leaving her comfort zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> Day 1: Birthdays.

Touko was the Ultimate Writer, and she was proud of that. It was hard to admit, but she loved writing, and the same that came with it. The way her books were sold in stores, and how much her fans loved them – it was one of the best things in the world. Her girlfriend, however, preferred manga to normal books, making her life harder than anything had ever done.

Touko had her head in her hands as she was sitting at her desk, drawing tools beside her. With Komaru’s birthday nearing, she decided to make a really special present – she would draw a manga! It was the case of her leaving her comfort zone, and it had its effects on her. Komaru had already noticed that she was more annoyed than usual, but didn’t push it. Touko was really thankful for that.

”Despite this being your first manga, your art style is pretty good,” she heard Mitarai’s voice, and looked up, seeing his face on her computer screen. 

Having no idea how to start, she searched for the manga artist of the 77th Class, and to her luck, he agreed to help her. Touko groaned, then rubbed her temples.

”Thanks,” Touko said, leaning back in her seat. He drank from her glass, then returned to drawing. Komaru’s birthday was only a week away, so he had to work quicker.

”If you work in this pace, you’ll finish before your deadline,” Mitarai said from the other side of the screen with a small smile on his lips.

”Thank goodness!” Touko groaned, starching her head. ”Writing is so much easier!”

When Komaru’s birthday rolled around, Touko felt really anxious. She decided to give her own present after the birthday party held by the members of Future Foundation. The party ended around 10 PM, and the two girls returned to their shared room. Komaru sat down on the bed, and looked at her with anticipation.

”What’s with that look?” Touko asked, pushing a lock behind her ear anxiously.

”I cannot wait what your present will be!” Komaru said with a smile, kicking her legs back and forth. Touko sighed, then turned around. ”Touko-chan?”

”T-there is a chance of you not liking it,” she mumbled as she walked up to her desk, and pulled out its drawer. She took out the wrapped up present, then returned to the bed, and pushed it into Komaru’s hand. ”Here!”

Komaru let out an excited little noise, then unwrapped her gift. When she saw what it was, she squeeled loudly, then jumped up, and wrapped her arms around Touko’s neck. Touko blushed hard, trying to push her away a bit.

”Thank you, Touko-chan!” She said, rubbing their faces together. ”I never would’ve thought you’d draw a manga for me!”

”It’s not so long, and not the most original idea either…” Touko muttered, but Komaru shook her head.

”I know I will love it!” She said, then sat back to the bed, and took a better look to the cover. When she saw the title _Ultra Despair Girls_ and a drawing of her and her girlfriend on the cover, her eyes widened. ”You drew a manga… of our story?” She asked, lowering the book.

”W-well, lots of writers are inspired by their real live experiences, so-” Touko said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Komaru reached out, and pulled her down beside her. ”Now what?” Touko asked with a squeak. Komaru looked at her with a bright smile.

”Let’s read it together, Touko-chan!”


End file.
